


They Just Hadn't Met You, Yet.

by ThatWasUnexpected



Series: Roosterteeth Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasUnexpected/pseuds/ThatWasUnexpected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan was sick during the Monopoly, he decided (forced) to call his girlfriend to come and get him. He momentarily forgets that none of the guys have met her personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Just Hadn't Met You, Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Ryan Haywood's wife, nor do I wish for any wrongdoing onto her. Blah, Blah, Blah, copyrights and stuff.

"Let's stop, Jesus." Geoff sighs contently, setting his controller down. "I'm gonna be right back." Ryan coughs, getting up from his couch-desk. "It better be to call someone to get you, ya' idiot." Michael says before Ryan left the room. Ryan could only scoff, closing the door behind him. He walks back to his desk to pick up his phone, calling the #1 speed dial. "Hey, Ry-Jay. If you're calling about the kids, they're at your mom's, she really missed them. I'm just getting back into town now, I had been on the road since 12 in the morning. I know, crazy right?" You rambled on. "Hello to you too, (Y/N)." He smiles softly, voice still raspy. "I hear not much has changed with you, huh?" You say, slightly sadden by your boyfriend's illness. "Yeah, that's kind of why I'm calling," he coughed into his arm, moving the speaker back up to his face, "I was wondering if you could pick me up soon." "Of course, I'll be there in 15 or less. Love you." You say with a soft tone. "Thanks, see you soon, love you, too." Ryan walks back into the office and closes the door behind him, only to find his co-workers sitting and staring at him. "Uh, is there a reason for this impromptu staring contest?" Ryan asks sitting down. "Nah, we're just really excited to meet your girlfriend for the first time." Geoff says with a growing evil grin. Almost all the AH members began giving Ryan their own shit-eating grins. "Damnit."

-

I pull into the parking lot, moving to the closest parking space available. I step out of the car and walk to the front desk. "Hello, is J- I mean Ryan here?" I ask, correcting myself with a small smile, trying to be as pleasant as possible. "Sorry, I can't let fans in here." She smiles brightly, with a fake, cheery voice. "No, you don't understand, I'm his girlfriend." I correct the statement, getting a bit frustrated at her. "Okay, and I'm-" "Oh hey, (Y/N)." Ryan says, slamming the door behind him and struggling to keep it shut. "Oh _hey_ , honey, how's my _boyfriend_ doing?" I say, pulling him into a hug and kiss his cheek as he leans into it. I see the receptionist become flustered and run off to do something else. Ryan sees the girl run away and asks, "Did you have something to do with that?" "Pfft no, of course not," I say, only getting an eyebrow raise as a response, "Okay, maybe I was just upset with her thinking I was some crazy fan, geez." I pouted, bringing out my bottom lip. Ryan looked at me with a smile and I just laughed a bit. Our cute moment was soon interrupted by the door that Ryan was . holding, swinging open forcefully. "So, are you going to introduce us?" Jack asked, stepping out of the doorway. "Uh," Ryan's raspy voice draws out, "(Y/N), these are the losers I work with-" "Ryan! That hurts!" Michael interjects, only to make Ryan scoff. "Guys, this is (Y/N), my girlfriend." He explains as you give a small way. Next thing I know, Ryan is pushed out of the group and five of his co-workers/friends are surrounding me. "How old are you and how did you guys meet?" Jack. "Do you spend a lot of time with the kids?" Geoff. "Do you even like kids?" Michael. "Do you even like video games?" Ray. "Have you ever watched one of our vid-" "GUYS!" Ryan interrupts Gavin, frustration laced in his sick voice. "Nah, it's quite alright. I mean, they just want to know if I'm good enough for you." I say in their defense. Ryan shoulder ease and his face soften slightly, pulling my back to his chest and holding me. "Oh, and to answer your questions," I took a large breathe for the long explanation, "I'm 29, Ryan and I met in 10th Grade, he let me room with him when I first moved out here. Yes, I love his kids and we get along quite well. In fact, I just drove up to Georgia to drop them off with his parents so they don't get sick. I've watched a few videos that popped up here and there, especially RVB. But that was long before Ry worked here. Oh, and I enjoy the Halo and Legend of Zelda games." I say happily. These guys were genuinely concerned for Ryan's well-being. "Eh, I've seen better." Ray jokes. I scoff at him and joke back with, "Kid, I've been gaming longer than you've been alive." We all share a good laugh and Ryan starts to let go off my and walk to his over by the animators. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I'll be taking sicky McGee home now, it was good meeting you guys, see you soon!" I say to them, waving as Ryan pulls me away. "Yeah, you too, see you later, Ry." They called, casually all walking back into the office.

-

"You seemed to have handled that well." Ryan comments as I bring the two bowls of soups to the couch area. I pass him one and sit down beside him, asking, "Oh? How so?" "Well, Laurie hated going to the office." He says, bringing his mood down. We both set our bowls on the table and look at each other. "It's okay to miss her Jay, I miss her, too. She was the best friend and wife someone could ever ask for." I say softly, puling him close to my chest. "I know, but, I just feel like I'm doing something wrong, like I'm messing up with the kids, or even you." He sighs, slightly slumping his arms, and looking away from me. I move his head to look at me and say, "James Ryan Haywood, you have not and will not fail your kids or your wife, and as for me? Well, I don't care if you mess up, as long as I can count on you for when I mess up, okay?" He nods, pulling me close again and resting his head atop mine. "Have I ever told how much I love you?" He asks, kissing my head. "Yes, but it's nice to know that. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> If yall have a suggestion or anything of the sort you can leave it at,  
> http://mileslunaandshittymusic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If you don't have an idea, you can certainly browse my willing-to-do au tag and suggest one you'd like to see at,  
> http://mileslunaandshittymusic.tumblr.com/tagged/aus
> 
> Thanks so much!


End file.
